Body Switch: The Full Story
by Jasaiya Hawkins
Summary: When a mission goes wrong, Lavi, Kanda, Allen, and Lenalee switch bodies randomly! Will they ever return to normal? And in the meantime, how will they deal with their new condition? Possible pairing between LenaleeXAllen
1. The Mission

Sorry it took so long for me to start a new story. Truthfully, I found a site where they have like a million mangas. Including 143 chapters of D.Gray Man. As it is, I've only read up to chapter 103. Man they screw up Allen's arms with his new innocence which I've just only seen. It makes them like an anorexic clown!! But anyway, here it is. This is for Darkotter. Enjoy!!

Chapter 1

Flashback

Lavi, Kanda, Allen, and Lenalee sat in Komoi's office. The four of them would be going on a mission together. From out of nowhere he pulled a pointer and flicked it annoyingly, "Now pay attention. We think there may be an innocence related phenomena. According to the Finder's reports, dogs are hissing, cats are barking, and birds are oinking." Lenalee, Lavi, and Allen laughed as they imagined what Komoi described.

"Would you idiots pay attention already? He's giving us a mission." Komoi grinned evilly and smacked Lavi and Allen on the knees, not hitting Lenalee. Lavi and Allen glared at Komoi angrily.

"Your area is here." Komoi tapped the area where they were supposed to go. "Find it if it is there and bring it back."

End Flashback

The four exorcists now stood at the entrance in a dark cave. Each of them had two torches strapped onto their back. "Wow. It's really dark in there." Lenalee was peering into the darkness with a scared look.

"Don't worry, Lenalee. If you get scared, you can run to me. I'll protect you." Lavi smirked . Kanda looked indifferent while Lenalee looked ready to punch him. It wasn't Lavi she wanted to run to if she got scared.

"Lavi, this is a mission. Please don't use it an excuse to make moves on Lenalee. That makes you look like a conniving bad guy." Lavi scowled as Lenalee bounced over to Allen and hugged him. He suddenly froze up, unsure of how to react.

"Hey, Allen. Are you my knight in shining armor? Are you the one who'll protect my honor against guys like Lavi?" Allen blushed heavily and answered meekly.

"If you want me to be. Come on, let's get this done already." He lit one of the torches and set out. Lenalee followed him. Behind them, Lavi scowled even harder. He only moved when Kanda smacked him with Mugen.

"Come on, rabbit. Don't get left behind." Kanda went into the cave. Fuming, Lavi followed.

About half an hour later, Lenalee shrieked as Lavi tripped over an unseen rock and cursed loudly. Hibernating bats woke up and tried to exit the cave en masse. She jumped and clung onto the nearest person, who happened to be Allen. Her arms were constricting his throat. "Lenalee, you're choking me."

"I'm so sorry, Allen." She released him and looked around. "How can you see so well? Even with torches I'm almost blind." In the dim light, she could see him grin as his dark side came out.

"That's simple really. When I was traveling around 'training' with General Cross, he often made me enter caves like this to search for treasure to pay off his debts. Stupid master, making me pay off those ridiculous debts while he just racked up more!!" Everyone backed away as his dark side flared strongly.

They continued on, now using two torches to improve lighting, as to avoid a repeat of earlier. Allen liked being able to breathe. However, one thing he did not mind was being Lenalee's knight in shining armor.

"Look up ahead. I think we just found our innocence. The innocence was in the center of the room with a bunch of animals around it. The biggest animal was a bear. It was squeaking. Apparently it had the personality of a mouse. There were foxes too. They were cawing like a crow. The wild board were neighing.

As the animals heard them approach they ran to the exit. Somehow in the chaos Timcanpi somehow managed to inhale the innocence. "Lenalee, watch out." Allen shielded Lenalee with his own body as she fell and he caught her. The animals stampeded them, ignoring the bodies on the floor. Timcanpi flew to Allen and snuggled into her thick hair.

"Is everyone okay? Good job, Timcanpi. It appears you and Lenalee share a fear. The dark is an ideal place to get eaten by a cat." He rolled off Lenalee but smacked his head into the cave wall. The torches went out suddenly and everything glowed neon green. Horror struck, they watched as their spirits were seemingly sucked out of their bodies and put in another body randomly.

"Everyone, try to figure out whose body you're in." Allen gasped. Kanda and Lavi cursed loudly. Lenalee also gasped. Lavi and Lenalee had switched bodies. So had Kanda and Allen.

"We need to get back to Headquarters A.S.A.P. Everyone in agreement?" They all agreed with Kanda's motion.

Author's Note

Sorry if I changed it dramatically or it was bad. I won't eat breakfast until this is up and I'm freckin starving, probably due to my laziness to not make a decent dinner last night. And for the record, the next chapters will be better and cats can also squeak.


	2. Freaking Out

I really got into my manga site again. Sorry. And yesterday my parents dragged me to the doctor's office and now I have to use nasal sprays and horse pills. So anyway, here is the next chapter.

Chapter 2

It took three days for them to Headquarters. During that time they had not returned to their own bodies. And to make it worse, none of their innocence could be used and they were late. They had switched to civilian clothes and hidden their uniforms in a leather ruck suck they had bought in town. They avoided the main paths and cities as they knew Akuma would keep an eye for them, much to Kanda's displeasure. Since he was in Allen's body, he felt Allen's appetite.

The Control Room

"Where are they? Any idea so far?" Komoi sat behind his messy desk. He had just spitten out the coffee he had received since it wasn't nearly as good as Lenalee's. "As far as I remember, it was a normal mission." Reever nodded as he looked over their mission summary. Komoi twitched as he thought about what Lenalee must be going through.

"Everything points to a normal mission. But you know missions. Anything can happen. We also received a weird report from a Finder earlier." Komoi gave him a quizzical look. Reever read from a blue piece of paper. "He said he saw Kanda, Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee at a train station. But then there was an Akuma attack. They ran from the battle along with everyone else." Komoi's face grew dark as he thought seriously.

"That can mean a couple of things. One: It wasn't them. Or two: Something happened which made their innocence inoperable. Those four are pretty hard to miss. Especially Allen with his white hair. And Kanda runs around with a katana. Why didn't they fight? If their weapons were working properly, they wouldn't have ran. But at the same time, they may have been the target of the attack. It's gotten to the point where they are recognized even without their coats. From now on, keep a special eye on the gate. They may come back home under bad conditions." Reever and Johnny nodded. Then a beep was heard. It was from the video camera from the gate.

"Put it on screen, Johnny." Johnny flipped on the monitor. Allen, Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee had returned. They wore civilian clothes. Reever spoke into the microphone. "What happened? Why are you guys late?" Kanda spoke. But his voice came from Allen's body. Behind him Lenalee and Lavi were arguing. But Lenalee's voice was coming from Lavi's and vice versa. So that meant Allen must be in Kanda's.

"The innocence made us switch bodies. Our innocence is inoperable at the moment. Can you please let us in already? It's so irritating being a bean sprout." He spoke over Lavi and Lenalee. Allen was very jumpy. Despite that, everybody in the control room fought to keep from laughing. Komoi broke into a sweat and went ghostly pale.

"Please let us in, supervisor. I'm so edgy right now since I can't detect Akuma. And Lenalee is suffering as well. She's in Lavi's body." Allen spoke from Kanda. Lenalee, or rather Lavi, blushed horribly while Komoi broke out in a panic and began screaming incoherently. Lavi sent a death glare to Allen using Lenalee's face. Allen sent one back his way that was just as intense.

"Hold the supervisor down!! He's gonna hurt himself and we also have to be careful. We can't let them in until they pass the Gatekeeper's exam. The Noah may be behind this." Some of the scientists held Komoi down and forced him to calm down as one by one, each of the exorcists let themselves be scanned and all passed. Johnny met them in the entrance hall.

"How about we try and figure this out? I'm sure you're all eager to return to normal." They all nodded as Johnny led them to the lab. "Though this does provide us with data on innocence. Now we know that that the body and soul must be aligned, along with the consciousness, in order for innocence to work for it's conformer." Kanda "che'd" from Allen's body. That knowledge had come at a price.

Author's Note

Again lame chapter!! I'm sorry. Right now I'm tired and sick. Also, even though I said I wouldn't use rough drafts anymore, but I'm bored at school. So I write rough drafts and end up using them. Please read and review. Again, sorry this is a sucky chapter. I'm still unsatisified. But right now there appears to be a writer's block. And people are waiting for this. So I guess I have no choice but to leave it at this. The next few chapters will be told from only one point of view. And some of the events will be similar as you read all of them. If you don't understand now, you should when you read them all. Hopefully they will also be better.


	3. Allen's POV

Here is Allen's experience in Kanda's body. Sorry it's short. I really can't wait to start my next story. But come to think of it, there's nothing stop me is there? Grrrr!!!! This story is really leaving me unsatisfied. I know this may suck, but please read and review anyway.

Chapter 3

It was a wierd experience for Allen since he was in Kanda's body. Everything was so much higher than it usually was. He got many wierd looks. Jerry especially gave him a wierd look. For once he didn't have a huge appetite. He also tried soba as well. Soba actually tasted pretty good. Though he would eat almost anything put in front of him really.

"Allen, how are you holding up? It's so wierd. Hopefully we return to normal soon." Lenalee sat down next to Allen. She noted with amusement that Allen was eating soba with a fork. The chopsticks had already been cast aside. Lenalee picked them up and showed him how to use them properly. Then she held them out to Allen.

"I'll stick with my trusty fork. Out of curiosity, what's under Lavi's eye-patch?" Lenalee flipped it up. Lavi was apparently blind in one eye. It wasn't bright green like his other eye, but several shades lighter and cloudy. "Speaking of Lavi." Allen pointed behind Lenalee with his fork.

"Lenalee, can I talk to you? In private?" Something was bothering him. He actually looked like he was in pain. Lenalee looked over at Allen, then back at Lavi.

"I'll see you later, Allen. I think this may be important." Lenalee left with Lavi, who was blushing heavily. Allen got up and returned his dishes to Jerry.

As Allen was returning to his room, he really hoped things would return to normal soon. He wanted his view of the world to return. WHAM!! His forehead slammed into a low doorway. He fell to the ground. Cursing, he rolled over and sat up. Something warm was sliding down his face now. Upon feeling his forehead, he saw he had blood on his face. "Crap!!" He sighed angrily. "When are we going to return to normal?"

"Would you be careful with my body?! I'm at least being careful with yours." A very angry, very short Kanda stormed up to him. "How can you stand being a midget?" Allen glared angrily at someone else in his own body. Anger surfaced like a typhoon. He pushed away Kanda's handkerchief and got up.

"I'm trying. Just because I'm in your body doesn't mean I have your grace!!" Allen stormed off, leaving a bewildered Kanda staring behind him.

Allen didn't stop until he was in a seldom used corridor. He sighed angrily and sat down, leaning his head against the wall. He had taken out his anger on his own comrade. Granted he was under a lot of stress. Since he didn't have his cursed eye, he couldn't see Akuma coming. That was one advantage he had over the other exorcists. But now he couldn't do that. That was putting him on edge. There was another time when he couldn't see them either. He had just become an exorcist only a few months before. He had been completely defenseless. But that didn't mean it was right to take it out on someone else. "Never again."


	4. Kanda's POV

Here is the next chapter. It's told from the viewpoint of my favorite character: the one and only Kanda!!

Chapter 4

"So, Yuu, do you understand how Allen feels? Now you should understand it's not his fault he's a beansprout. His, or rather, Allen's eyebrow twitched. Kanda instinctively reached for Mugen, desperately wanting to impale the stupid rabbit. But Mugen was locked up in his chest in his room. He had even rehidden the key. He was sure no one would steal it. But one could never be too careful.

"Che, shut up, stupid rabbit. I don't need to help you confirm anything. My thoughts are my own." Kanda made a mental note to kill Lavi when they returned to normal. He would not punish Lenalee's body for Lavi's crime while he was in hers. In fact, he felt sorry for her, being trapped in that body. He _almost _felt sorry for Beansprout as well. _Almost._

"What's wrong, rabbit? I do hope you're not in pain." Kanda's voice almost had a sarcastic tone to it. In fact, Lavi was now leaning against the wall clutching his abdomen and grimacing. He had a pained expression on his face. Despite the pain, Lavi staggered up.

"Now I remembered what I was supposed to be doing. I need to talk to Lenalee." Lavi walked off. Kanda continued on his way to the cafeteria. Along the way he heard two sounds he was not used to hearing. One was his stomach growling. Allen had to eat a lot more than normal. And the second was a loud clunk, in a hallway on the way to his cafeteria. Going around the corner, he saw the cause.

He saw his own body on the ground. Allen had obviously not seen the low doorway that he had learned to avoid by now. He tried to look angry, knowing he would probably fail miserably unless he was truly angry. "Would you be careful with my body?! I'm at least trying to be careful with yours!!" Allen glared angrily as he pushed himself up and felt blood dripping down his forehead. Kanda offered Allen a handkerchief to mop it up. "And how can you stand being such a midget?"

For the first time, Kanda saw him get angry at something other then an enemy. He mentally prepared to step back in case Allen lost his temper completely. Allen got up angrily. "I'm trying. Just because I'm in your body doesn't me I have your grace!!" As Allen stormed off, Kanda was, for the first time in a long time, surprised. He had never seen Allen truly lose his temper unnecessarily. And especially on a comrade, no matter how much they never got along.

Author's Note

The next one will be told from the viewpoint of Lenalee. I actually feel sorry for Lavi. Lavi fans, please don't hate me for what I am going to do to him!! The next two chapters will most likely be short too. I really hate short chapters. It seems like such a waste to wait excitedly for an update. And when it finally comes, it's only a couple of paragraphs and no more. That's happened to me once. Also, what would be an awesome way to kill an important character? I need some creative ideas!!


	5. Lenalee's POV

Okay, here is Lenalee. I'm nearly laughing because my cat Katie, the one who actually squeaks, not meows, is currently begging for food from my friend who is cooking bacon right now. Tia is the herbivore who drinks coffee, Baby doesn't a classification, and Katie is the carnivore. Anyway...

Chapter 5

Lenalee walked to the cafeteria very hungry. She had spent the morning cleaning Lavi's room. How could one man be so messy? Also, there were books all over the place. On his table, his chairs, all over the floor. Also he had them all over the bed. For some reason he didn't actually use the two huge bookcases he had in his rooms. They were even clearly labeled with spots for scrolls, maps, and books.

Though during this time, something funny had happened. Bookman had just come back from a mission and come looking for Lavi, not actually aware of their situation yet. He had walked into Lavi's room (without knocking) and saw who he thought to be Lavi voluntarily cleaning his room. He had dropped what he had been holding and nearly passed out.

After he had calmed down and Lenalee had explained The situation, he had actually laughed. "Should have figured. He would have never have cleaned his room otherwise. May I ask where my apprentice actually is?" Lenalee had blushed heavily, allowing Bookman to guess easily. "Is he in your body?" Lenalee nodded. "Then that means that Allen is in Kanda and Kanda is in Allen. Oh my. This is unusual." After that, Bookman had left.

When she got her food, she spotted Allen. He was eating soba with a fork. "Allen, how are you holding up? Weird, isn't it. Hopefully we return to normal soon." Allen continued to eat.

"Out of curiosity, what under Lavi's eye patch?" Lenalee hesitated before flipping it up. Lavi probably kept it hidden on purpose. Allen looked on in wonder. She picked his chopsticks and showed them how to use them properly, resisting the urge to mess with him by stealing his food. (It had only happened once. Lavi had stolen his food to see his reaction. It took three people to calm him down and Allen didn't talk to Lavi for a week.)

"I'll stick with my fork, thank you. And speaking of Lavi." Allen pointed behind her with a fork. Lavi stood there looking like he was in pain. Immense pain. Lenalee thought she knew what the problem was.

"Lenalee, can I talk to you? In private?" Lavi clutched his abdomen area.

"I'll see you later, Allen. I think this may be important." She got up and left, dragging a moaning Lavi behind her. Lenalee dragged Lavi all the way to her room and then to his room. He lay down on the bed, curled up in a ball. She made him sit up and handed him a bag.

"This pain is coming from my period. It'll pass soon. Give it a few hours. First, mix these herbs in some tea. Lay flat on your back and put a heating pad on it. Heat is usually your best friend during this time. So a hot bath also helps. Take your mind off the pain." Lenalee left Lavi, heading back to her room.

As she walked back to her room through a seldom used corridor, she saw an unusual site. It Kanda, or rather Allen, sitting against the wall with his head in his arms. "Allen? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." Allen lifted his head up and tried to smile, forgetting he was injured. "Oww. Forgot about that." Lenalee dragged Allen to his room and began cleaning his injury, ignoring his wincing.

"Now tell me the truth. What's wrong? This isn't like you." Allen remained silent. His bottom lip was quivering. He actually looked ready to cry. "Allen, tell me now. Do I have to get help for you?" She sounded stern. Allen finally gave in.

"Earlier I ran into a low hanging beam. Kanda saw it and started yelling at me. This whole time I've been scared out of my mind. Usually I can see the Akuma. I can tell if we are about to be attacked. But right now I can't. Whenever I can't see them or sense their presence, I fall apart. I'm afraid of a sudden attack, just like a regular exorcist." Lenalee was shocked into silence. "I was already close to freaking out. Then Kanda is in my face. I lost it. I took it out on Kanda."

"Allen..." Lenalee hugged him. "I've told you this before. You aren't alone. Don't try to bear this burden all by yourself." Allen began to cry, his body shaking as he finally vented his feelings out.

Author's Note

Allen may have been out of character. Sorry about that. I tried to write what he was really feeling. It also wasn't in his POV. I just added that last part and I really don't feel like editing his part. This was also a decent length too. As for who I am planning to kill or not kill in a future story, I can't say anything without giving it away. Sorry!! Please read and review anyway!!


	6. Lavi's POV

Hey, y'all. Sorry it took awhile. We just had exams and then schedule changes. And tonight I had to go to quiz practice. This is, I think, my new best story. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with it until now. Thanks for all the reviews, readings, and all of that stuff. So here is the switch from Lavi's point of view.

Chapter 6

"Lenalee, what are you doing? My room doesn't need to be cleaned. Bookman will worry. Seriously, please don't. If you clean it up, I won't be able to find anything. This is an organized mess!!" Lenalee shoved him out of his room. It greatly helped the fact Lavi was stronger than herself muscle wise. But stick him with something like the dark boots and he would completely lose himself.

Fuming, Lavi stalked off. It was his room, not hers. He had a right to keep it as he wanted to. "Really!! Why does she feel compelled to clean the room? It's my room!! It'll only be clean to get messy again in a few hours." He continued down the hall for a little while then was suddenly racked with severe abdominal pains. He stopped and took several deep breaths. Footsteps echoes down the hall. It was Kanda in Allen's body. An evil grin crossed his face as he walked over, pain completely forgotten.

"So, Yuu, do you understand how Allen feels? Now you should understand it's not his fault he's a beansprout. " Lavi laughed as he watched Allen's eyebrow twitch and his hand stray to his waist, where Mugen currently was not.

"Che, shut up, stupid rabbit. I don't need to help you confirm anything. My thoughts are my own." Lavi was sure Kanda was ready to kill him at this point. But Lavi knew he wouldn't since he would only kill him with Mugen and Lenalee would be hurt too. Kanda may be cold and solitary, but even he would not punish an innocent.

The pain returned suddenly and he slumped against the wall. "What's wrong, rabbit? I do hope you're not in pain." Lavi noted the sardonic tone in Kanda's voice and swore vengeance. But right now he knew he had to find Lenalee. She would kill him when they returned to normal if he embarrassed her while in her body.

"Now I remembered what I was supposed to be doing. I need to talk to Lenalee." Lavi left, leaving an annoyed Kanda behind him. He would start his search in the cafeteria. It was now around lunch time. Lenalee would probably take a break to eat lunch. He spotted his body talking to Kanda's. It was definitely Allen. Yuu never ate soba with a fork. Lenalee was trying to show him how to use chopsticks. Allen, however refused.

"I'll stick with my fork, thank you. And speaking of Lavi." He was pointed at with a fork by Allen, who was giving him a weird look.

"Lenalee, can I talk to you? In private?" Lenalee excused herself and dragged him first to her room and then to his. She handed him a bag as he was pushed onto his now made bed. His room was unnaturally clean.

"This pain is coming from my period. It'll pass soon. Give it a few hours. First, mix these herbs in some tea. Lay flat on your back and put a heating pad on it. Heat is usually your best friend during this time. So a hot bath also helps. Take your mind off the pain." Lenalee left the room to let him rest.

"Man, I feel so sorry for women. If this is there period, what must giving birth be like?"

Author's Note

Ha!! True belief's expressed. My room is kind of like Lavi's. Every time I clean spotless, to my mom's standards, it's dirty again within hours. Gahh, anyway, please read and review. This is not the end. There's more. But I kind don't have any more of the rough draft written so who know's what'll happen!! Also, before editing, this document had exactly 666 words. Freaky!!!


	7. Solutions

So, here I am. I also have some spare time on my hands. So I thought I would update. Even though I could be reading the book I've been trying to find for ages and finally see Bella get turned into a vampire. So here is the next chapter. It'll be told from everyone's POV again.

Chapter 7

Once again Lenalee, Allen, and Kanda found themselves in Komui's office. Lavi was due to be here anytime. Bookman had gone to get him since he was refusing to move at the moment. Lenalee sympathized with him. She had often felt like not even getting up sometimes when her body was the way it was now. The door slammed open and Bookman entered, dragging Lavi behind him. "Be lucky. If it weren't for you being in her body, I'd use my usual force." Lavi staggered next to Kanda, who glared at him.

"Now that we're all here, we think we have found the solution to your problem." Everyone looked up hopefully at Komui. Allen looked most hopeful, for reasons only he and Lenalee knew. His forehead was still bandaged, but he told everyone he had hit his head and nothing else. It was true. Lenalee noted this and prayed it would work. She never wanted to see Allen, who was the most popular and positive of them all, break down like that.

"Your reports said you switched upon all four of you coming in contact at once. We have the innocence from your mission. We think if you just touch each other all at once with one of you holding the innocence, probably you Allen, you'll return to normal." Bookman held out the glowing green material to Allen, who took it gently in Kanda's hand. "Well, all four of you touch the innocence!!" All the exorcists touched it.

The first switch was again a disaster. Lavi ended up in Kanda, Lenalee in Allen, Allen in Lenalee, and Kanda in Lavi. The second switch Lenalee actually returned to her body. Eventually they were all returned to their own bodies. Lavi was crying for joy. Allen immediately wanted to get something to eat. But as headed to the door, Kanda stopped him. "Your eye is weird, moyashi. Last night it activated on it's own and went crazy. I saw something that looked to be miles away, something like a large group of Akuma. During that time your arm nearly activated as well. I felt the urge to kill all the Akuma. Do you usually get delusions like that?"

Allen staggered mid-step and turned around in shock, much paler than he usually was. His eye had activated again, spinning around crazily, and his left arm was twitching. "Those aren't delusions. My eye feels the urge to make me go after the Akuma wherever they are if they are within sixty miles of me. I see what you're talking about. They're on their way here now. Komui, be prepared."

"Are you sure Allen?" Komui pressed. Allen nodded. "Then be ready everyone. I'll spread the word to prepare for an attack." Everyone left the room except for Bookman. He looked at Komui.

"I'll go check and make sure they can use their innocence. They should be able to. But this has never happened before. Anything can happen now." Komui nodded seriously. If there was to be a large scale attack, all the exorcists would be needed at the top of their game. Allen had also been really relieved at being in his own body. Komoi suspected he had been more affected than the others. "You're right. Allen is not a normal exorcist. Not with his cursed eye."

Author's Note

The scene is a dark room in the middle of the night. You see a girl typing away at the computer. It's clear she's lost her mind and she hasn't slept or ate for days. She's muttering to herself. "Hmm, what can I do to torture Lavi further? Maybe I should do what my mom suggested and impregnate Lavi." evil maniacal laugh

Okay, Lavi fan's, don't kill me. The next chapter will be longer. I officially decided to pick on Lavi. A hint: akuma attack!! (again) If only they had a section for original stories on this site. I want to put my first story on this site so bad. But it's not based off of something and I also have to edit. It's 385 pages of crap. All first stories are like that though, right? Please read and review. I'm hoping the next chapter will be longer.


	8. Lavi's Idiocy

Ok, chapter 8. Hopefully it'll also be longer this time. And apparently many people want Lavi to get pregnant. I swear my mom had something to do with this. She still wants it to happen in this story. I'm considering putting it if I can figure out how. I mean, come on, how does a guy get pregnant?!! Also, I've finally seen Allen's new innocence, so now it'll be Crown Clown from now on!!!

Chapter 8

Things were finally going back to normal. Kanda once again had Mugen with him, which he was using once again to make death threats. The wound on his head had fully healed. Allen was much more at ease and making up for lost time by eating large quantities of food. Kanda didn't eat nearly enough apparently.

"Hey, are you feeling back to normal? I never want to see you like that again." Allen nodded eagerly,his mouth still full of food. He also never wanted to feel like that again. He swallowed his mouthful of food and talked.

"Yeah, I'm just relieved to be back in my body. I hear Lavi is also relieved, though Bookman did lecture him pretty harshly about his behavior. Are you feeling better?" Lenalee laughed softly. "I've actually been regularly scanning the grounds. The Akuma will be here soon."

"We'll be ready. Now that our innocence is working properly we can take them." A sudden announcement made everyone in the cafeteria look up.

"All exorcists report to Supervisor Komui's office." Allen sighed dramatically while Lenalee looked exasperated. Lenalee dragged Allen from the table, ignoring his protests and complaining. Kanda followed nonchalantly, Mugen at the ready. Allen activated his eye and looked around the grounds. The Akuma were almost here, arriving in just under half an hour.

"They're almost here." Kanda che'd from behind them. "Come on, Kanda. At least take them seriously. Not everyone is as used to your innocence as you are, where you can get back in sync so easily. My innocence is part of my body." Kanda went ahead of them. They arrived in Komui's office a few minutes after Kanda.

"Good, you're all here. We're going to take the battle to them. The Director's want to avoid damage to the Order. Se we're moving out now. Allen, would you be willing to transport us to the desired location with the Ark? It'll take too long to get there with how many exorcists and finders we need." Allen nodded. He threw Allen a map. "We want to take the battle to the circled location."

"I'll go there now. Anyone else coming?" Everyone followed Allen to the Ark. While Allen went to the Fourteenth's Room, everyone else waited in the Town Square. A second later, Allen's song echoed hauntingly throughout the Ark. They couldn't tell they were moving. But almost everyone knew they were.

"Why aren't we moving? Shouldn't we be going by now?" Someone explained to the people who had never before been on the Ark that they were moving. A few minutes later the song suddenly stopped and a door appeared in the center of the square. The door creaked open and they saw a mountain top on the other side of the door. Everyone went through. Finders immediately found cover and prepared their equipment. The exorcists readied for battle. All over the place innocence was activated. Allen appeared last through the door, Crown Clown already activated. The Ark vanished.

"He he he he he he!! Our prey comes to us. They must really want to die. Let's grant their wish and move onto their headquarters." As one, the Akuma moved in for the attack. Kanda went straight in, Lenalee was in the air. Lavi was running around swinging his hammer. Allen was not far behind Kanda, his belt lashing out at any Akuma that got in his way. Miranda was behind the defense lines, ready to activate her innocence at any time. Somewhere in the middle of crowd of Akuma, a bunch of Fire Seals appeared and exploded, destroying many Akuma at once.

"Lavi!!" Allen fought his way through the chaos, finally finding his comrade near the edge of the cliff. His bandanna had flown off and his scarf was heavily singed. He appeared exhausted and cursed as he was surrounded. Allen lashed out at them all at once, destroying every single one. Lavi fell to his knees. Allen ran to his side and looked for injuries. Finding no major ones, he helped Lavi to his feet. Lavi nearly collapsed. Allen caught him. "You idiot!! What were you thinking doing so many at once? You know there's a high chance of you being affected since you're in such close proximity." Lavi didn't answer. He was unconscious.

"Allen, is Lavi okay?" Krory met Allen on the battle field.

"Can you get him to safety? I'm going to check on the others. Hopefully they're not being idiots." His eye whirred around as he sensed an Akuma. An Akuma bullet was headed straight for Lavi. Allen took the hit, falling to his knees as the stars appeared. "I'm fine. Get Lavi out of here." His innocence reversed the virus and he was back on his feet. Krory grabbed Lavi and left.

Author's Note

Hopefully this was a good chapter. Something funny will happen next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. This one story has gotten more reviews then most of my stories combined so far. For the hits it the same situation. It's really, well, amazing. Thank you all so much.


	9. Bad Dreams

Sorry it took awhile. I was swamped in school work and was stressing big time. I thought about making Lavi pregnant, as many of you wanted me to. Well, most of it is done now. Here is it, FINALLY!!

Chapter 9

Allen watched as Krory weaved and ducked through the chaotic battle ground, a still Lavi over his shoulder. "Finally. It's time to end this. NOW!!" He screamed the last part out loud. Allen pulled out his sword. All at once, the Akuma froze and turned to run. Black Allen had come out and was looking for blood. Akuma blood in particular.

"You won't escape!!" Allen ran and jumped onto the back of an Akuma. He destroyed that one and went on to the next one. Within minutes most of the Akuma were destroyed by either Kanda or Allen, who were having a contest of sorts. Kanda also wanted his share of the Akuma and was getting angry that Allen was taking most of his kills from him.

"Stop taking my kills!! There's plenty of Akuma to go around!!" Allen ignored him and continued on his Akuma massacre. Kanda che'd and continued as well, trying to beat him. "Calm down, Moyashi. You'll get hurt. This is too reckless. Think about Lenalee!!" Allen calmed down visibly as Kanda took the last one down. He walked over to Allen and saw him standing unsteadily.

"Thanks, Kanda. I don't know what came over me." Lenalee and Bookman came over to Kanda and Allen. Lenalee took note of their conditions, mostly Allen's. He was trembling, sweaty, and looked ready to pass out. Allen saw Krory nearby, helping get Lavi onto a stretcher. He had a bandage on his forehead and several minor burns all over his body.

"Allen, Kanda, are you okay?" Kanda nodded mutely and walked away. Allen nodded too as he approached. Lenalee looked doubtful, remembering his habit to fight alone and to take everything on himself.

"I'm really fine. Don't worry, Lenalee. Is everyone else okay?" Lenalee nodded and took his arm, afraid he might suddenly collapse.

"Everyone else except Lavi only sustained minor injuries. That was really stupid of him to fight that way. He does have us as comrades." Allen nodded and stifled a yawn. Black Allen really did come out at the worst times. When he should be fighting wisely, fully utilizing his training with Fou when he had lost his innocence and was staying there to regain it. But instead he had lost his temper and endangered everyone. Silently he cursed himself out, using every curse word he had ever heard, with the majority of them coming from his Master, General Cross.

"Let's get back to the Order." The Ark became visible and the door appeared as the entry way. "Get everyone in the Ark. I'm going to the Fourteenth's room and starting it up. Yell when you're done." Allen continued on his way. Lenalee rejoined him a second later. "Is everyone already in?"

"I don't like how you're walking. Bookman will cover for me. I'm going with you." Allen shrugged his shoulders. Lenalee smiled triumphantly. They reached the room and Allen walked over to the piano in the center of the room. This was also his home. The will of the Fourteenth had left it to him.

"Allen, everyone's in and ready to go. Komui says to hurry. The civil authorities are going to be here soon." Bookman called from the Town Square. Allen began to play his music, and the Ark moved. They had scarcely began to move when they heard a yell. He willed the Ark to show him what was going on. Lavi had woken up and for some weird reason, was checking his stomach.

One corner of Town Square was all noise and commotion. They couldn't hear who was speaking, only what was being spoken. "Lavi, calm down!" "Idiot apprentice!" "What's wrong with him?" "Could it be he was having bad dream and is now freaking out? Stupid rabbit." That last comment could only have had Kanda as a speaker. Lavi stopped his yelling and looked around.

"Lavi, what kind of dream were you having?" Lavi looked up as he heard Allen's voice. Lavi went red and looked down.

"Erm... I was... uhhm...pregnant." Almost everyone around him burst out laughing. Even Kanda was smirking. Allen himself was in tears from the hilarity of it.

WOOT!!

Another chapter done. Again, sorry for the delay. I have had to do so much crap for my Senior Project. But as always, please please read and review. This really looks good on my Senior Project. The funniest thing actually happened with this. Apparently the judges like to see us integrate modern technology into our projects, something I did without even realizing it!! Sorry, too, for not going to into details about Lavi's pregnancy. Thinking about it, whether I should do it or not, and if I did, how? It was giving me a huge headache, which I have enough of, just with my glasses alone.


	10. Honesty

Sorry it took awhile. Once again I was swamped in school work. But here I am. And this will be the last chapter.

Chapter 10

The Ark stopped above the Order. Allen opened up a door from the Ark to the Order. He watched as everyone filed out, Lavi being assisted by Krory. As everyone else was finally off the Ark, he and Lenalee stepped through the door. The Ark disappeared. "Allen, are you sure you're OK?" Allen smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. But I won't deny I'm not tired. I think I'll just go get something to eat and then get some sleep. See you later." Allen walked off. Lenalee watched and sighed with relief. Lately she had been thinking more and more about Allen. Worrying about him when she knew he was just fine.

"You know, Lenalee, it's okay if _you _like someone. I'll just kill whoever likes you first and makes a move on you. My first priority is your life. My second is your happiness. Now that I know you're physically safe, I'm going to look after you emotionally. Don't be held back by me." Lenalee turned around in shock. Was this really her brother speaking? It surely couldn't be her brother.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother? This can't be the real him, giving me permission to date." Komui laughed, a glint in his eye.

"If it makes you feel better, don't feel ashamed of making sure he's okay. If he truly loves you, in which I suspect he does, he'll understand." Komui pushed his little sister after him, fighting back tears. She had grown up and he hadn't even noticed. Before he had even seen it from a million miles away, she was in love. And holding back for his sake. "Silly girl. Always looking after others, but not yourself."

Somewhere down the hallway, Lenalee made her way to Allen's room. He would probably still be eating but she would wait for him. She didn't have to wait long. Shortly after she got there Allen came down the hallway yawning. He stopped short when he saw her. "Is everything okay, Lenalee? I told you I was fine." Lenalee blushed.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. Also, there is something I need to tell you. Away from where others can hear." Allen clumsily invited her inside, mentally screaming how Komui would kill him. When the door was closed, he took off his coat and other clothing on his upper body except his shirt. He also pulled off his boots. Using a damp towel nearby, he wiped most of the sweat from his body.

"So what's on your mind? I'll help if I can." Lenalee sat down on the bed, mentally composing herself mentally.

"You can tell me the truth, without considering my brother's reaction. I'll deal with him. Do you know I like you? Like no one else?" Allen's face turned bright red, now making him look like he was severely sunburned. With a mortified face he nodded. "And do you like me that way back? Be honest."

Several strange emotions flickered through his mind. He did like her, like every other male in the building. She was the only female in this body, except for Miranda of course. But many considered her too old for most of the people here. Lenalee was the dream of everyone here. But he did doubt whether he was worthy of her or not. One of the few good lessons Cross had ever taught him was to respect women.

"I d-d-do. But if Komui knows, he'll kill me." Lenalee laughed and moved to embrace him. He jumped and almost cursed. Lenalee gave him a shocked expression. "Sorry. My whole upper body is sore right now. Especially my arms. I think I pulled a few muscles."

"Take off your shirt. I'll give you a massage." Allen removed his shirt with trembling fingers. Lenalee took it from his hands and made him lay down on his bed, stomach down. "Relax. I can tell your back is full of tension." Lenalee began to work her magic. Pretty soon he was sound asleep. Smiling softly, she covered him up.

The End

Thanks for making this story such a huge success. Really, it's amazing. Look forward to my next story The New Earl. Kanda and Lameran return!! But don't be so excited you forget to review this chapter. Also, sorry about the ending. I'm sorry I suck at endings. If you think my endings are bad, you should see me trying to serve in badminton!!


End file.
